the rise of carnage
by bonesaw2000
Summary: so this is my first story ok so dont judge but its where this kid named zack range gets captured by doc ock and goblin and they inject him with the carnage formula and if you rearrange the letters in zacks first and last name it spells carnage but will he get his revenge will he be accepted into spidey's team or taskmasters


The rise of carnage

"Zack? Zack!" "huh wha?" "Zack we're taking a test." peter said. " oh." I said. -30 minutes later i finished- "hey pete." i said "yea ?" "wanna hang out later?" "sure." -over the com.-"students time to go to your 5th hour" "well see you later" "yea" 'crash' "what the heck, pete?" -i looked up and saw that the ceiling was falling apart and before i could run it fell ontop of me-. -i had been knocked out and felt a metal claw grab me and take me away- "what shall we do with him osporn?" "huh wha where am i ?" "inject him with the carnage formula of course." "wait what?" "Aw i see your awake i dont think ive proporley introduced myself im the green goblin and this is my partner doc ock." "and we know who you are zack" said doc ock. "how do you know who i am, and why am i here and where am i?" "you will find out zack." said doc ock. "wait your the one who broke into the school." "yes i am, and im sure you know what the venom formula is right zack?" " yea i know what it is why?" "because-"wait you arent going to inject me with that stuff are you?" "no no no were going to inject you with something else similar to it called carnage we tried last time but it failed." "do you know that venom found the perfect host called flash?" asked dock ock "yea"i said "well apparently your the perfect host for carnage" said doc ock "enough talk doctor can we get going with this?" "yes mr. osborn right away." -a metal claw with the carnage formula came down to my arm-"plz dont do this plz i dont want to be a freak." "do you even know what bieng a freak is like do you zack" yelled doc ock. "i-uh no i dont know i dont know." "well now you will." -the metal claw injected me- (btw the song falling inside the black from skillet goes well with this part) "gahhhhhhh! whats happening?" -my voice deepens like a monster- "your becoming carnage." "it hurts please make it stop"-i feel tentecles surround me and take over "looks like he isnt the perfect host for carnage throw him out doctor he is of no use to us" "yes sir" -i was thrown out into the street, i lay on the ground in the soaking rain i felt so alone but i knew i had to find them again and spiderman-

chapter 2

-at helicarrier 2 days later-

"nice training session guys,too bad venom couldnt be here oh well." "i know hes been gone for 2 days what do you think hes doing?" said iron spider. "wait is that him over there is that dark corner?" asked kazar. "i think it is,let me go check." said spiderman. "hey venom that y-" -smack- "OW HEY THAT HURT WHAT THE HECK VENOM?!" -the new warriors raised their weapons- "lower your weapons guys." "but he-" "i said put them down" "ok" said kazar. "hey guys what did i miss?" said venom. "venom wait if your over there then whos over there? iron spider scan him" "yes sir" ~bzzzzzzzz~ "done it says hes, oh no this isnt good" "what is it?" asked spider man "it says hes...carnage" "carnage oh man i remember carnage" "yea its me carnage" "who are you?" asked spiderman. "first of all can you ask these guys to leave plz" "uh sure guys can you plz leave us alone for a minute?" -the new warriors left-"so who are you?" "what you dont remember your old friend?" "old friend who are you talking about? wait zack? how did you-" "oh please it was easy each time we hang out together and theres a villian you dissapear,and who comes out of the of the place where you went in spiderman and spiderman goes back to the place where peter was and out comes peter but no spiderman" "wow your more clever than anyone i know" "of course i am im your best friend but you know what really bothers me that when i was captured by dock ock and green goblin and you didnt even oh what is it superheros do again oh save people and you didnt save me and when i was tossed in the streets i had this on for 2 days and people kept giving me weird looks i felt like a freak no where to stay i felt so alone and you didnt even notice i was gone if you had you wouldve gone to search for me but you didnt and this is what you get." -i punch spiderman right in the face but he doges and tries to web shoot me and works- "hey let me go" "i dont thinks so zack you need to cool down" -i try to break free and it works i web shoot spiderman and it works- "hey why are your webs so much more stickier than mine hey it looks like im in a sticky situation"-cricket sound- "let me go now" "i dont think so your getting what you deserve" "oh yea"-spiderman silently presses a button that calls his new warriors- "you called spiderman" asked ironspider. "help me plz" "ok" said kazar. -i blast zabu with super sticky web- "ZABU!" yelled kazar -tentacles come out of my back and pin kazar against the wall- "iron spider set your repulsor to sonic blast on carnage" "wait it will affect me too" said venom "thats right" said spiderman -as iron spider is distracted"what do we do spiderman" asked ironspider "i dont know RETREAT!" said spiderman

chapter 3

-in the bridge-

"guys i dont know what were going to do " said spiderman. "why dont you trap him in a room and blast him from all corners with sonic blasts" said stan lee "that just might work" said iron spider "lets do it guys" said spiderman "hey nick just a hypothetical question if a enemy/sorta ally/friend was in a room could we use a code for that room to blast him uh hehe plz?" "what did you do now spiderman?" asked nick "just what i said" "and wheres kazar and zabu?" "uh about that look at the security camaras" "i have a bad feeling about this"-nick looks and sees what carnage is doing to kazar and zabu- "spiderman how could you let this happen you have to contain this" "so could i have that code now plz" "NO!"yelled nick "got it spiderman" said ironspider "what the IRONSPIDER PUT THAT BACK NOW" said nick "no" said ironspider "ironspider take that chip to the control room venom your with me we have to take out carnage and free kazar and zabu." yes sir." said iron spider. -back in the training room- "let me and zabu go" said kazar "no,what was spiderman doing 2 days ago?" i asked "i dont know but i know he was alone he wasnt with us." "zack let them go now" said spiderman "zack? whos zack?" asked ironspider "yea who is zack spiderman" asked venom "zack is carnage otherwise known as my best friend" said spiderman. "say what hes your best friend" said iron spider "yea he is and we need zack not carnage, iron spider,venom you 2 try to free zabu and kazar ill try to take on carnage" "yes sir" venom and iron spider both said "carnage try to calm down and put down kazar ok plz buddy" "why should i wait what the" -a metal trap door appeared under my feet and i fall in and kazar and zabu free themselves and i fall in a room that has jail cells to the side- "what the where am i" i asked "sorry buddy but this is for your own good" said spideerman -sonic rays come from all corners of the room- "gahhhhhh turn it off plz i cant control it gahhhh" i screamed "now guys push him in a cell except for you agent venom" "yes sir" -as the new warriors push me in a cell i start regaining control and they lock me in- "hey let me out" "iron spider turn off the sonic rays" said spiderman "yes sir" -agaent venom came in as soon as the sonic rays were deactivated- "iron spider is there any connection between me and carnage" asked agent venom "i dont know let me check...yea you guys are 70% alike but carnage is stronger" "maybe we can connect with eachother like maybe i can calm him or carnage down" said agent venom "possibly but theres a 50% chance of failure" said iron spider "then thats a chance ill have to take" said agent venom "ok but please be careful " said spiderman -as venom tries to connect i try to reject and he speaks to me in my mind- "dude what are you doing why are you attacking us" asked flash "im not attacking you im attacking spiderman" "but why" "because he didnt save me or try to save me when i needed him most thats why" "listen you need to calm down the past is the past ok forget about it" " i cant ok" -crash- "what was that crashing sound" i asked " i dont know let me ask the others" said venom "hey guys what was that crashing sound" asked venom "uh that was taskmaster" said spiderman

chapter 4

"zack join my team and you will treated with respect and honor and ill train you to control carnage" "ive already controlled taskmaster" "then you leave me no choice beetle thats your cue" -crash- -beetle came flying in and broke me free but i attacked him and i stole his armor and his shoulder missles and his arm rocket and jetpack- "hey i just replaced those after venom took them" "hehe good times" said venom -attacked beetle and flung him off the helicarrier- "your next taskmaster" "you cant defeat me i cant anticipate your every move before you even do it


End file.
